1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the purification of waste water and other liquids, and particularly to an ozone and oxidation chamber for use in a water purification system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to use paddle-wheel arrangements to aerate sewage and similar waste liquids in order to facilitate purification of the sewage. A typical arrangement is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,280, issued Apr. 7, 1936 to R. R. Knight, which discloses a sewage aerator having compartmentized agitators. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,277, issued May 2, 1972 to J. R. McWhirter et al; 3,725,258, issued Apr. 3, 1973, to M. L. Spector et al; and 3,772,188, issued Nov. 13, 1873 to R. N. Edwards, disclose oxidation-ozonation systems employing partial baffles in order to permit a tortuous flow between compartments of the systems. These known oxidation and ozonation systems, however, generally fail to achieve sufficient efficiency to satisfy contemporary purification requirements.
I am aware of the following additional patents that may be pertinent to the invention:
U.s. pat. No. 3,224,964 G. Berenk et al Dec. 21, 1965 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,276,994 C. W. Andrews Oct. 4, 1966 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,503,876 J. S. Stone Mar. 31, 1970 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,523,891 R. C. Mehl Aug. 11, 1970